Sex, drugs and Rock'n roll
by Nayumi-Mikato
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune fille un peu pommée qui a faire une rencontre qui va boulvèrser sa vie. Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ça c'est à vous de décidez. Venez lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Tanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :Bonne ou mauvaise rencontre ?, c'est à vous décider.**

Pour tout vous dire mon histoire n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je vous la raconte telle que je l'ai racontée aux flics qui sont venue m'arrêter ce jour la. Je ne nierai plus les fais, mais je vous en conjure vous qui lisez ceci, croyez-moi sur parole, ne faites pas la même erreur qu'eux, croyez-moi :je suis innocente ! L'histoire qui va suivre est la mienne, elle n'est pas sortie de l'imagination débordante d'une cinglée, mais d'une jeune fille, seule, et sans personne pour l'aider.

Commençons par le commencement voulez-vous, tout d'abord je m'appelle Nayumi Mikato, je me trouvais à cette époque en deuxième année de lycée, mon père avait été muté dans une grande ville proche de la capitale. Ma situation familiale, était comment dire, un peu spéciale, mon père bossait nuit et jour pour entretenir ma mère, et elle, elle était devenue alcoolique parce que lui ne s'occupait pas assez de sa famille à son goût. Enfin comme je vous l'ai dit, les repas de famille étaient devenus un peu étrange. Et puis niveau amis, je ne pense même pas exagérer en disant que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, j'ai toujours était seule, aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs. En meme temps je les comprend les gens, qui aurai voulut d'une amie comme moi ? Enfin j'ai des connaissance mais on ne peut pas appeler ça des amis, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi.

Alors où en étais je ? Ah oui , je venais donc de déménager une fois de plus, et j'allais intègrer une classe en cours d'année. J'avais décidé d'aller visiter ma nouvelle ville et d'aller repérer le chemin pour aller au lycée, c'est cet après-midi la, que ma vie allait basculer. J'avais vu un raccourcit pour me rendre à l'école le plus vite, en croisant le moins de gens possible, il suffisait de prendre une petite rue, de tourner à gauche puis passer derrière le gymnase et j'étais arrivée, sans croiser personne ! Et en un temps record qui plus est ! Aucun doute c'était le meilleur chemin pour ce rendre là-bas, après avoir regarder longtemps mon nouveau lieu de torture dans les yeux, je me retournai le cœur lourd, au bord des larmes. Je partie en courant en me maudissant d'être aussi faible, et c'est dans la petite rue qui était desserte à mon premier passage que je l'ai rencontré. Mes larmes me brouillaient la vue si bien que je ne l'ai pas vu et que je lui est foncé dedans :

_Désolée, je ne vous avez pas vu, marmonnai-je tout en continuant de marcher plus doucement.

_Et où tu crois aller comme ça toi, tu vient de me bousiller ma dernière cannette de bière ! Espère pas t'en tirer comme ça, tu…Breuuuk, breuck .

En me retournant je remarquai avec une pointe de dégoût et de compassion, le jeune homme qui était entrain de dégueuler tout ce qu'il avait put boire ou fumer. Il se trouvait maintenant à quatre pattes dans cette ruelle , je pensais qu'il avait dut bien abuser de l'alcool et pas que de ça a mon avis, a moins qu'il ne supporte pas cette boisson, enfin qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi. Et puis je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, moi ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a lui-même, mais quand même. Je décidai à contre cœur de m'approcher de lui, il avait fini de repeindre le sol, et il s'était maintenant assis et me il fixa de ses magnifiques yeux bleu. Il avait un visage peu commun, il avait des cheveux d'un noir très profond et légèrement ondulé, ils étaient ni long ni court et bien sur il avait un de ces regard bleuté qui pouvait lire jusque dans votre âme … enfin c'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient :

_Ca va ? demandai-je en essayant de dissimuler le trouble soudain qu'il m'avait infligé.

Aucune réponse. Il ne détachait toujours pas c'est yeux de moi, comme un prédateur, cherchant la faille la plus exploitable, afin de pouvoir en finir le plus vite possible avec sa proie. Cet homme me terrifiais bien que j'essayai de le cacher, pitoyablement je dois dire, car l'Homme le plus crétin de la terre aurait pu le remarquer. Et le pire dans tous ça c'est que ma situation semblait l'amuser au plus haut point. Prise de panique je me retournai, dans la direction du retour quand j'entendis :

_Eh ! tu crois que tu vas où comme ça ?

_Heuuu…, sur le coup, c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé dire.

_N'oublie pas que tu me dois une bière ! … et j'exige un nouveau T-shirt ! m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

_…J…je veux bien te racheter un autre T-shirt, …mais désolé je ne t'achèterai pas de bière.

_Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_Heu, je …je pense que tu… vous …vous en avez, assez… abusé pour … aujourd'hui ! j'arrivai à peine à articuler.

_Oui, tu as peut-etre raison, mais comme tu l'as dit « pour aujourd'hui » ! Alors à demain à la sortie du lycée, je t'attendrais, et comme ça tu pourras payer ta dette ! ajouta-t-il

_Quoi ! Enfin, heu… QUOI !

_Attend, tu crois quand meme pas que je vais te laisser sans rien dire rentrer chez papa et maman . Je sais pas si tu te rappelle mais tu m'as bousillé ma bière, mon T-shirt, et à cause de toi je me suis mis à dégueuler de partout !

_C'est pas de ma faute si t'as dégueulé, !, et puis d'abord tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi meme d'avoir vomis, fallait pas boire autant ! J'vous jure ! Mais je vais te dire quelque chose qui te concerne : un boulet reste un boulet toute sa vie, pas de bol pour toi mon gars ! Alors maintenant si t'allait voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

_Tiens, en voilà une qu'à plus peur de moi ! s' amusa-t-il

_Merde c'est pas vrai, attend, me dis pas que je t'ai envoyé balader ?

_Si, royalement même ! On m'a rarement remballé de la sorte !

_Je suis vraiment confuse… heu…

_T'inquiète, bon se retrouve demain à la sortie du lycée.

_Et, comment tu sais que je suis lycéenne ? Tu vas aussi dans ce lycée ?

_ Tu me prends pour un gamin, j'ai plus l'age d'être au lycée !

_Oh, excusez-moi, je pensais que vous aviez le même âge que moi !

_Vas falloir te décider ma belle, soit tu me vouvoies soit tu me tutoies mais les deux ça fait un peu beaucoup.

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon arrogance de toute à l'heure.

_Personnellement je préfère que tu me tutoies, je suis pas si vieux que ça quand meme ! J'ai que 23 ans merde !

_Bien, alors…tu peux me dire comment tu as su que j'étais lycéenne ?

_Secret … ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de bête affamer.

_ Hein, qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Et pu….

_Salut ! A demain ! dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je le rattrapais et une dizaine de foulées, et je le retint par la manche, il s'arrêta net, se retourna, cherchant à plonger son regard dans le mien, qu'il de trouva pas, car j'avais baissé la tete quand j'avais sentie mes joues s'enflammer :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'a-t-il chuchoté à l'oreille.

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon cou, quand c'était-il autant reproché de moi ?, son odeur me montais à la tête, elle était très douce, envoûtante, enfin, on pouvait sentir ça si on ne prêtait pas attention à la forte odeur de vomis qui émanait de lui. Je me décidai enfin à parler quand je sentis sa tête tomber au creux de mon cou :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pour toute réponse j'eux droit à un « putain ma tete ! », et ses jambes lâchèrent sous son poids. Si bien que je m'étais retrouvée avec un pseudo inconnu évanouie dans mes bras, qui ne mettrai pas longtemps avant de lâcher. J'étais complètement à la rue, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je réfléchis le plus vite possible à la solution qui me paraissais la plus sage. Je me décidai donc sur celle-ci : papa est en déplacement et rentre dans trois jours et maman est chez tante Saami, donc il n'y a que moi a la maison. Je n 'avais pas trop le choix, je l'amenai donc a la maison . Après une heure de combat acharné, on arrivait enfin a la maison, encore un effort, je l'avais monté jusque dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas le mettre dans la chambre de mes parents, ma mère l'aurais forcement remarqué à son retour. Mais je ne pouvais pas le coucher dans mon lit avec son T-shirt recouvert de vomis. J'entreprenais donc de lui enlever son T-shirt sale en priant tous le dieux que je connaissais pour qu'il ne se réveille pas à ce moment là. Mais, pas de bol, les dieux étaient sans doute occupé par leur partie de pétanque parce qu'ils ne fit strictement rien pour m'aider. Et au moment où je soulevai son maillot, les yeux de l'évanouis s'entre ouvrirent. Je laissai échapper un cris de surprise en ramenant mes bras contre moi, il me regarda étonné, puis il regarda son haut levé de moitié, pour finalement reposer son regard sur moi, mais cette foi ci il était accompagné d'un petit sourire carnivore :

_Alors, comme ça on essaye d'abuser de moi pendant mon sommeille, petite perverse !

_Arrête de te faire des films, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Et à mon avis le plus pervers des deux c'est toi !

_Moi un pervers, peux tu me rappeler a qui appartiens cette chambre ?

_La n'est pas la question ! Tu aurais peut-etre préféré que je te laisse crever dans ton vomis ?

_Non, mais…

_Va prendre une douche ! Tu chlingue !, en sortant 1er porte a droite !

_Heu…

_Et dépêche toi !

Il sorti et fit exactement ce que je lui avait dit. Et voilà une fois de plus je m'était laissée emporter et je lui est hurlé dessus alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien fait. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, je les essuyai du revers de la main et descendit à la cuisine, qu'est-ce que j'allai bien pouvoir faire à manger ?

Quelques minutes plus tard un bruit de pas dans l'escalier me fit sortir de mes préparatifs , il était encore plus beau que le première fois, il avait simplement remis son pantalon qui lui descendait sur les hanches laissant ainsi apparaître un peu de son boxer, ses cheveux encore trempés lui collaient au visage :

_Ca va ? me demanda-t-il avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard, une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue au paravent.

_Oui, très bien, pourquoi ?

_Heu… je sais pas , t'as les yeux tout rouges.

C'est pas vrai je me suis même pas rendu compte que j'était toujours entrain de pleurer . Mais quelle conne !

_ Oui, ça va super, tu vas attraper froid si tu ne te les sèche pas correctement, dis-je en attrapant la serviette qu'il tenait a la main.

Le forçant à baisser la tete pour que je puisse lui sécher les cheveux, je remarquai son tatouage qu'il avait dans le cou, c'était un drôle de dessin qui n'avait ni queue ni tete :

_Ca ce vante d'avoir 23 ans, mais ça sais meme pas se sécher le cheveux correctement, c'est du propre ! annonçai-je en souriant.

A cet instant il releva la tête brusquement si bien que la serviette m'échappa des mains, et fini par terre :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

_Non, c'est juste que …nan, laisse tomber, dit-il en se penchant pour ramasser la serviette.

Mais au moment de se relever, je le vit tressaillir, je me précipitais vers lui :

_Ca va ?, tu peux marcher ? Viens je te ramène dans ma chambre !

Il ne répondit à aucune de mes question, mais se laissa gentiment guider vers ma chambre. Je l'allongeait sur mon lit et j'étais partie lui chercher un peu d'eau, quand je suis revenue il était la, et il me regardait tristement :

_Tu te sens mieux , demandai-je d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

_Pas vraiment, mais j'en mourrais pas , affirma-t-il en déposant le verre vie sur ma table de chevet .

_Tant mieux , bon je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant, dis-je en me retournant pour sortir .

J'allais partir quand je sentis sa main se poser sur mon poignet pour me retenir :

_Oui ?

_Heu, chuchota-il, je viens de me rendre compte que je connais même pas ton nom.

_Alors c'est ça qui te travaille ! rigolai-je.

_ T'es vraiment jolie quand tu souris.

_Tu délire à cause de la fièvre !

_Je suis pas fiévreux .

_ …moi c'est Nayumi, et toi je peux savoir comment tu t'appelle ? dis-je, le rouge me montant au joues.

_Liam, je m'appelle Liam.

_Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Liam.

_Enchanté.

**Fin 1****er**** chapitre ^^ :**

Voila une nouuvelle fic de commencer^^ Ca m'a beaucoup plu de l'écrire alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, merci d'avance et a tres bientot j'espere X)

Gros bisous a tous

A+

Nayu^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle vie commence vraiment !**

_Lâchez moi !, je vous ordonne de me lâcher !, hurlai-je en me débattant de toutes mes forces.

_Calmez-vous mademoiselle, nous allons juste changer votre perfusion, ça ne vous fera pas mal, je vous assure.

Soudain deux infirmiers arrivent en renfort, ils m'immobilisent les mains à l'aide de larges sangles ainsi que mes pieds, je ne peux plus me débattre. Je sens la grande aiguille pénétrer mon avant-bras, et leur poison, se diffuser dans mes veines.

La lumière du soleil me fit, à contre cœur ouvrir les yeux, je jetais un coup d'œil au réveille qui m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas encore 7h, je pouvais dormir jusqu'à midi au moins, étant donné que les cours ne reprenez que demain. J'étais prête à me replonger dans mon lit quand les souvenir de la veille refirent surface, le souvenir de cet inconnu que j'avais couché dans mon lit, dans le lit où je me trouvais en ce moment ! Je me levais d'un bond, j'étais seule dans ma chambre, seule et encore habillée...

_Ouf, je me suis fait peur toute seule !

Je sortis le couteau que je cache dans le tiroir de ma commode, et descendis a la cuisine. La porte était grande ouverte, c'est ainsi que je pus voire Liam agenouillé par terre, cherchant désespérément quelque chose dans mon placard. Il sortit de celui-ci en m'entendant et posa ses magnifiques yeux bleu sur moi, qu'il écarquilla aussitôt en apercevant le couteau que j'avais en main :

_Qu'es que tu cherches ? Demandai-je en cachant lamentablement le couteau derrière mon dos.

_Heu... une casserole ?

_Ah ?, elles sont là-haut, attends..., fière d'avoir trouvé une diversion, je pris une chaise et récupéra une des casseroles pour lui. Tiens !

_Merci, heu... c'est pour quoi faire ce c...

_Tu pourrais mettre un T-shirt quand même ! T'aimes vraiment te trimbaler à moitié à poil ?

_Non, je n'apprécie pas spécialement, mais ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si vous vous amusez à voler les habits de vos hôtes très chère mademoiselle !, me déclara-t-il avec son sourire de carnassier.

_Je ne te l'ai pas volé ! Je l'ai mis à la machine et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

_Merci beaucoup Yuna ! Ça te va ?

_Yu... Yuna ?

_Ouais Yuna, bon sinon tu veux un chocolat ?

_Heu..., heu pourquoi pas.

_Ok ! Me lança-t-il avec un large sourire, décidément il me terrifiait.

Je le regardais faire des allers retours dans ma cuisine ouvrant un placard ici et là, il trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin :

_Tiens, me dit-il, en guise de remerciement.

_Merci...

Son chocolat était vraiment, si ce n'est miraculeusement bon, sans doute le meilleur que je n'ai jamais bu, et je n'ai jamais réussi à retrouver ce goût. Nous n'avons pas ouvert la bouche ni l'un ni l'autre, et ce long silence commencé à devenir très pesant :

_Tu as fini ?, lui demandai-je, pour tout vous dire c'est la seule chose que j'avais en tête, pour pouvoir briser ce silence.

_Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

Pas très causant dit donc... enfin bon. Je récupère les bols et je les mets dans le lave-vaisselle. Il me regarda faire, toujours sens rien dire :

_Heu... ton T-shirt doit être sec maintenant, dis-je en me retournant en direction de la chaufferie.

Il me regardait toujours, PUTAIN tu vas répondre oui ! Il m'énerve à la fin !, en effet son T-shirt est sec mais... il encore tout dégueulasse ! Je me décide donc à contre cœur d'aller chercher un T-shirt de dimanche de mon père. Je choisissais le moins laid, je redescendais à la cuisine où Liam m'attendait sagement à table :

_Tiens mets ça, dis-je en lui tendant.

_Heu... ce n'est pas le mien.

_Je sais mais le tiens et tout crade alors prend celui-là.

_Il est horrible ! Mais bon c'est si gentiment proposé...

_Te plain pas ! Il va beaucoup manquer à mon père …

_Ouais, bah à moi cette laideur ne me manquerait pas!

_Tu le prend et tu dégage t'as pas d'autres choix, alors grouille toi !

Il le prend sens rien dire en me regardant d'un air bizarre, comme si ça l'amusé de se faire engueuler...

_Quoi ?

_Tu reprends les cours demain, non ?

_Oui et alors ?

_Pour rien ...

Il se leva, enfila le T-shirt et pris la direction de la porte :

_Où tu vas ? Lui demandai-je surprise.

_Je rentre chez moi … Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_Hein ?, non rien, salut, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il la prit doucement et la serra, mais quand je voulus la retirer, il m'attira à lui. Il avait passé son bras droit autour de ma taille et l'autre derrière ma nuque et sa tête reposait au creux de mon cou. Je n'osais plus bouger, son odeur envoûtante me montait à la tête, c'était à la foi plaisant et terrifiant. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive il commença à déposer un premier baissé juste en dessous de mon oreille, puis un autre un peu plus bas, je frissonnais au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau. J'avais envie que jamais il ne s'arrête, mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça :

_Li... Liam ?, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, arrête !

Je posais mes main sur son torse pour essayer de l'éloigner de moi, il se décolla enfin, (NDA : j'ai plus envie de dire déjà ^^) de moi. Il me fixa de ses yeux océan, et avança son visage un peu plus près du mien, si près que je sentais son souffle, il embrassa tendrement mon front et me murmura :

_A demain, Yuna...

Il ouvrit la porte, et sortis, je le suivit en courant et lui criais :

_A demain ? Et puis quoi encore, sale pervers !

Pour toute réponse il se retourna en me pointant du doigt en disant :

_BANG !

Quel crétin, je claquais la porte, et je décidais d'aller me recoucher.

_I hate everything about you, Why do i love you ?I hate everything about you, Why do i love you ? You hate everything about me, Why do you love me ?*_

J'explosai mon réveille contre mur de ma chambre :

_Putain, fait chier ! Pourquoi ça existe le lycée ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhaaarrgg ! Merde ! Bon allé ressaisie toi ma grande !, on repart sur de nouvelle base !

Après mon petit pétage de câble matinale, j'enfilai mon uniforme composé d'une mini-jupe, je hais les jupes, d'une petite chemise blanche, je hais le blanc !, et sans oublier cette horrible cravate! Bon allé motivée !

_OUAIS! Hurlai-je le point levé pour me donner du courage.

Je me dispenserai de p'tit dej', de tout manière rien ne pourrai passer. Je pris mon sac et me rendis au lycée. Il était bondée, je demandai un des élève ou je pouvais trouver monsieur Aizawu, il me dirigea gentiment à la salle des professeurs, où je retrouvai M Aizawu mon prof principal :

_Bon les cours vont commencer. Viens je vais te présenter à ta nouvelle classe.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la classe des 2-c, une classe très bruyante à mon avis, il commença :

_Bonjour à tous, je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, Nayumi Mikato, je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil.

_Oui ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Tu parles !

_Allé vas donc t'asseoir là-bas au fond, à côté de la fenêtre.

Je sortais mes affaires quand on entendit, et vis une tornade blonde déboulait dans la salle en criant :

_Excusez mon retard !

_J'espère que cette fois-ci votre excuse et valable mademoiselle Kametoshi !

_Heu... Bien sûr ! Enfaîte voilà, c'est mon petit frère qui... non c'est ma mère qui a eu un accident et heu... mon père est à l'hôpital parce que je vais avoir un petit frère et non... ma grande sœur a fait une tentative de suicide parce que...

_Stop ! Allez donc vous asseoir avant que je ne vous frappe !

_Tout de suite !

Elle se dirigea tout sourire vers moi et déclara :

_Monsieur ?, c'est qui ?, en plus elle m'a pris ma place !

_Ushio Kametoshi dépêche-toi de sortir tes affaires et de te taire !

Elle prit la place à côté de moi et me dit en souriant :

_Enchantée moi c'est Ushio et toi ?

_Heu... Nayumi.

_Faisons bon ménage ensemble, Nayu !

_Hein ?

_Le cours n'a pas commencé et vous blablater déjà ! Hurla le prof.

Je sens que ça va être très dur. Enfin la pause déjeuné arriva, mon ventre criait famine, j'étais donc allée m'acheter un sandwich, en profitant pour semer la folle qui me suivait depuis ce matin. Je suis un aimant à boulet, c'est pas vrai ! Cette gamine est complètement barge ! En cours elle s'amuse à dessiner de cadavres sur son cahier, et elle arrête pas de chanter des chansons de gamins en cours !

_Arrhhargg ! Hurlai-je en ébouriffant mes cheveux noirs.

Je décidais de me trouver un petit coin calme pour pouvoir déjeuner, quoi de mieux que le toit pour faire ça ?Je me dirigeai donc vers l'escalier y menant, quand j'aperçus la petite tête blonde marcher lentement devant moi, elle tourna à droite, hélas elle monta les escaliers pour aller sur le toit. Chiottes ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir foutre là-haut ? Par curiosité je la suivi discrètement, on atterrit bel est bien où je l'avais prédit. C'est la quel se retourna, j'eus juste le temps de me cacher pour ne pas être repérée, je la vis sortir un paquet de clopes et une bouteille de bière d'un trou qu'il y avait dans le mur. Bah dit donc c'est du propre tout ça ! C'est quand je voulus partir que la gourde que je suis, se marcha elle-même sur le pied, et s'étala de tous sont long sur le béton : La classe ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait entendu, enfin …. Peut-être en fait :

_Y a quelqu'un ?, demanda Ushio, plutôt sévèrement je dois dire.

_Heu... oui, annonçai-je en levant la main et en m'approchant d'elle.

_Ah ?, ce n'est que toi. Tu m'as foutue une de ses trouilles !

_Désolée.

_Tu as découvert mon repère !, tu dois mourir !

_Hein ?, essaye de me tuer, t'arriverais même pas à me faire couler la moindre goutte de sang !

_A ce que je vois, t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, dit belle en pointant mon genoux de sa cigarette.

_En effet !

Mon genou était recouvert de sang, j'ai dû m'ouvrir quand je suis tombée tout à l'heure.

_Donc ta meilleure amie s'appelle Malchance ?, bienvenu au club ! Dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Pourquoi quand je vois ça main tendu je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à l'autre pervers ! Je la pris en essayant d'effacer le visage de Liam de mon esprit.

_Un petit remontant ?, me proposa-t-elle en me tendant sa bière.

_Pourquoi pas.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, et bu ma bière tranquillement, je ne lui dis rien de plus, elle non plus elle se contentait de chanter une de ses chanson enfantine :

__Dango… dango, dango, dango, dango..._

La sonnerie retenti, Ushio écrasa son mégot par terre et se leva, je l'imitais, on retourna en classe, je n'arrivais plus à me retenir de lui poser la question :

_Dis Ushio ?

_Voui ! Me répondit-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Éblouissant, je vais finir pas fondre !

_Heu... pourquoi tu chantes des chansons de gamins ?

_Parce que j'aime bien les Dangos !

_Gamine !

Le prof entra dans la salle, elle me frappa à l'épaule et le cours commença. Le cours était très loin du mot « intéressent », enfin la journée se fini sens encombre. On récupéra nos chaussures et Ushio me proposa :

_Je connais un bar sympa, ça te tente ?

_Heu...

Soudain une fille me bouscula, puis une foule de pouf-pouf arriva en courant, Ushio, qui avait quelques connaissances parmi elles, se renseigna pour savoir d'où venais tous se remue-ménage :

_Il y a deux supers canon qui attendent devant le bahut ! Répondit l'une d'entre elle, beaucoup trop maquillé à mon goût.

_Ouais !, je me demande qui ils attendent ?

_T'as vu les yeux qu'il a le plus grand ?, Et regarde l'autre à une guitare, il est pas mal non plus, non ?

Elles pouffèrent toutes de rire.

_Ça me désole !

_Mhmm ? quoi ?, me demanda Ushio.

_L'injustice de Dieu ! Il n'a pas voulu donner un cerveau à tout le monde, hélas !

_Ahhhaaaa, t'es nul !, bon on va se le boire cette bière ?

_Ouais !

On réussit à se frayer un chemin en écrasant quand même un ou deux pied pour ma part. Quand on arriva enfin à la sortie, ce que je vie que me paralysa : Liam était paisiblement adossé contre le portail du lycée. Il avait un T-shirt des « Guns and Roses », un jean noir tout déchiré, la classe, heu... il était accompagné un jeune homme un petit peu plus petit que lui, avec des cheveux châtain parfaitement lisse, avec une grande frange qui lui cachait ces yeux d'un brun/doré, il était lui aussi habillé tout en noir. Je me précipitai vers lui :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, bordel !

_Je t'avais prévenue, non ?

_Hah...tu...hah... les connais ? M'interrogea Ushio essoufflé.

_Heu... connaître est un bien grand mot. Lui c'est Liam et un ami toi je suppose...

_Je te présente Akira, un ami de long date, allé dit bonjour mon grand !

_Lut', répondit-il simplement, arrête de te venté juste parce que tu as 2 centimètre de plus que moi !

_Oui, oui annonça Liam en lui tapotant le haut du crâne.

_Arrête ça ! Contrairement à toi j'ai pas encore fini ma croissance !

Je commençai directement à m'éclipser quand bien sur la folle fit tous foiré ! Merde !

_Tu vas où Nayu ? Tu ne me présente pas ?

_Heu... Bah t'es grande non ? Démerde-toi !

_Pas très aimable !, Bon alors moi c'est Ushio !

_Cool, c'est ton amie ?

Je n'avais jamais vu personne ignoré aussi royalement quelqu'un. Je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça ?

_Heu... C'est un peu tôt pour le dire je pense.

_Je vois, donc...

_Liam ! Akira n'avait pas vraiment élevé le ton, mais sa voix était tellement claire et autoritaire qu'on avait tout de suite compris son humeur.

_Quoi encore ?

_Tu pourrais peut être te montrer un peu plus poli tout de même !

_Pff, pour qui tu te prends, gamin ?

_C'est bon, c'est pas grave..., Ushio avais un drôle d'expression sur le visage.

_Pour qui je me prends ?, je me prends pour quelqu'un qui va franchement mal tourner si tu continu à me parler comme ça !

_Ah, ouais ? Carrément ?

Comment Liam pouvait garder son calme comme ça ?, il va se passer quoi là ?

_Connard, arrête de me prendre pour un gamin !

_Akira ?... Sauterelle ! Cria- Liam en pointant du doigt le goudron.

_Ahhhaaargg !, où ça, où ça ! Attend … c'est une blague c'est ça ?

_Ahahaha !

_Pôve con ! Dit Akira en s'éloignant.

_Je te taquine, n'empêche c'était trop drôle ! « Ahhhaaargg !, où ça, où ça ! » Ahaha !

Akira se retourna et lui lança ce que j'appelle « le regard de la mort qui tue !* », on dirait des gamins, c'était plutôt drôle de le voir gesticuler comme ça :

_Bonjour Ushio, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Ça te va gamin ?

_Ouais !

_Bon, Nayu on va le boire ce verre ?

_Heu...c'est que …

_On a du shopping à faire, termina Liam.

_Ohhh...

_Ça va pas prendre deux heures, donne-moi l'adresse je t'y retrouve dès que j'ai fini. Proposai-je devant la mine dépité d'Ushio.

_Ouais, c'est le Schizophrène-bar ! Tu peux pas le rater !

_Ah ? On est des habitués nous, je me disais bien que t'as tête me disais quelque chose . Annonça Akira.

_Vous avez qu'à y allé tous les deux, on vous y retrouvera après.

_Ok, a tout Nayu !

**FIN 2eme chapitre:OUAIS !**


End file.
